Magic and Ice: The Tale of Faith
by princessbambi
Summary: Sequel to Magic and Ice 15 years has passed since Elsa froze all of Arendelle and 14 years since she gave up her newborn daughter to keep her away from Loki. Now that she is running her kingdom perfectly well and her family is safe, can she bare to handle an old and new visitor that comes and sees her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell everybody! So here's my sequel to Magic and Ice! For any of you who wants to find out what happens to Elsa's and Loki's daughter in my first story than this is the story to read! So enjoy and reviews are always nice for everything :))**

The night was cold and dark, winter was still hitting the lands. It's won't be for another two months that spring will come again. Traveling in this winter night was a young couple in a sleigh. The woman was cuddled up in a ball as her husband tried his best to keep her warm. Good thing it's not snowing right now, he thought.

"Are we almost there?" The young woman asked.

"Almost there love," the man assured his wife.

The couple had finally reached where they needed to be, the young man helped his wife out of the sleigh and they walked over to the large rocks that were there.

"We're here!" The young man called out, "it's me Damien and my wife Hannah, we've came for what you are going to give us."

The rocks started to move around and then one by one they started to turn into the trolls they really were. They all gasped as the wise, old troll rolled over to them.

"Mr. Damien and Mrs. Hannah, we finally have what you've been asking for."

The young couple looked at each other and smiled, "we're ready," said Hannah as she held onto her husband's arm.

Another troll came to them holding a bundle in her arms. She stood next to the wise troll and flipped over a side of the blanket to reveal a baby.

Both Hannah and Damien gasped and smiled as they saw the precious baby sleeping in the troll's arm.

"Here she is," the female troll said to them, "she's healthy and she just fell asleep. Would you like to hold her?"

Trying to hold back her tears, Hannah nodded her head.

The trolls carefully handed the baby to Hannah and Hannah held her close. Damien smiled as he caressed the baby's cheek with his index finger.

"She's beautiful," Hannah said softly.

"And she's our daughter now," Damien said as he continued to stroke the baby's cheek, "thank you, how will I ever repay you for helping us out so much," Damien said to the trolls.

"There is no need for you to repay me, just as long as you care for the child and give her lots of love."

"We sure will," Hannah said as she looked at her baby.

"But there is something I must tell you, about the baby."

Damien and Hannah looked at each other, worried about what he was going to say.

"This baby is going to be no ordinary child, she is gifted with powers. Powers that can do good and bad. She must learn to control these powers or they can take over and make her live in fear of her own powers. Also, I shall inform you that she's also a demi-goddess."

Both Hannah and Damien gasped.

"What must we do to help her? We'll do anything we can to make her safe."

"Tell her about her powers, take it step by step. She won't show all her powers right away, it might take years for her to find out. Be patient with her as she grows older."

"May I ask who the parents were of her?" Hannah asked holding the baby close.

"The mother of this child is the queen."

"The queen," Hannah said again and jumped with surprise, "Queen Elsa? This is her daughter?"

"Yes," the troll stated, "this is the daughter of the queen, but sadly she cannot care for the child for it will only bring her child harm."

"What about the father?" Damien asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know who the father is, when the queen came she did not tell me who she was, but what she did say was that he's dangerous and the main reason why she couldn't care for her. It was to keep her away from the father."

"And the father, is he a god?" Hannah asked him, "you said this baby is a demi-goddess."

"Yes he is and she will also share his powers as well. This baby will have both of the parents' powers combined."

"Will be able to keep her safe and she'll control her powers."

The trolls smiled and the wise troll held onto both of the parents' hands, "I know this child will be in good hands. Elsa will be happy to know her child will be safe. This is all she ever wanted. Now go on your way before the night gets colder."

"Thank you for everything," Hannah said as they walked back to their sleigh. They gave one finally and headed home.

Hannah rocked her baby slowly as she gently kissed her forehead. Damien looked over and smiled, he couldn't be any happier.

"Do we have a name for her already?" Damien asked.

"I like Faith," Hannah said, "Faith because we always had it no matter how much we struggled with having a baby. Now look, here she is in our arms because of the hope and faith that we never lost."

"That's beautiful," Damien said, "Just as beautiful as her."

"Don't worry pretty girl," Hannah said softly to her baby, "You're going to grow up to be a strong girl, I can see it. No matter what life throws at you, you will overcome it. My precious Faith."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Hope you guys liked the first chapter so far! More to come! Keep the reviews coming please :) They can help a lot**

*14 Years Later*

"Elsa!" Anna called out when she saw Elsa, "we finally have the order placed, the finest chocolates will be here."

Elsa smiled, "oh that's great Anna! Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Not at this moment," Anna informed, "everything is coming out good." She hugged Elsa, "thank you for doing this for me. Means so much."

Elsa hugged her back, "you know I'll do anything for my favorite sister and nieces. Besides, it's the least I could do after you threw that party for me a couple of months ago."

"Hey being queen for 15 years deserves a celebration, don't you think?"

Elsa laughed, "And everything turned out really nice."

Anna's twin daughters are having their 12th birthday soon and Elsa insisted on throwing them something special since Anna has done so much for her these past years. She wanted everything to turn out great, but a certain thought came to her mind that made her feel sad.

Anna noticed her mood was changing, "is there something wrong Elsa?"

Elsa sighed, "Today, it's been 14 years. It's my daughter's birthday today."

Anna gasped, "Oh Elsa don't beat yourself up because of that. I'm sure she's doing well and is going to celebrate it with her family. The trolls said they were a kind couple."

Elsa got herself together, "you really think so?"

"I'm sure so! She probably already has all the gifts she's ever wanted."

Elsa smiled at the thought of seeing her daughter happy with her parents.

"Faith!" A woman called out with a horrid voice, "Faith!" She called out again, "Faith, get up now before I go in there and drag you out of bed!"

"I'm already out of bed!" A young girl said back to the woman. The young girl finished putting on her shoes and went over to fix her hair. She grabbed her brush and brushed her jet-black hair then fixed it into a side braid. She then went over to the kitchen.

"Oh there you are!" The woman said, "Here, go into town and by some carrots and oranges. I'm all out!"

"Okay, Auntie Betty but-"

"What are you still doing here? I gave you the money, now go before I have to tell you again." The woman began to push her toward the door.

"But Auntie Betty I was going to tell you that today-" before she could say anything else, the woman closed the door on her.

"That today is my birthday," Faith sighed, "Oh well, not like you're going to do anything anyways," she said to herself.

Faith went into town to buy the things her auntie needed.

"Faith!" Faith turned around to see her best friend, Luke, calling to her.

"Hey Luke!" She waved at him as she handed the money to the man running the stand.

"Happy birthday!" He said then he handed her a green flower with a red ribbon wrapped around the stem.

"Oh my favorite color," Faith smiled and took the flower, "how did you manage to find a green flower?"

"Well, it's your birthday so anything for you," Luke explained, "plus, it wasn't too hard to find."

Faith smiled at her best friend. She had met Luke when she was around seven, he found her crying in the rain and took her into his house. Luke had asked her why she was crying and she told him that her mom had been killed in a sleigh accident. Luke took her into his home, where him and his adopted mother cared for her. He began to tell her how he had lost his parents as well and how his adopted mother took him in. It wasn't long until Faith's aunt Betty came and took her to home. She is still able to see Luke whenever her aunt sends her out.

"You're probably the only person who is actually going to say happy birthday to me," Faith said.

Luke raised his eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"My auntie Betty kicked me out of the house to do her errands before I could even tell her that it was my birthday."

"Oh," Luke said in a sad tone, "I'm sorry."

Faith smiled, "It's okay, I have you and that's all that matters."

Luke smiled and then they both turned their attention to a sound of horns being played. The people in the towns square formed a circle around the men in uniforms that played the horns and a horse carriage that was also there too. One of the men went over to open the door, but the woman inside it said she got it. It was princess Anna who came out of the carriage, everyone cheered and greeted her when she came out. She waved and smiled at everyone in the crowd.

"I have an announcement for everyone hear!" Anna informed, "this Saturday, we will be throwing a royal ball or party or whatever you want to call it for my twin girls' 12th birthday. Everyone is welcomed to come, so we will be expecting all of you."

The crowd started chattering and smiling after they heard Anna's announcement.

"Alright, well I'm off and I hope to see everyone there!" Anna said and then went back into the carriage and rode off.

Faith scoffed when they had left.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"They get a royal celebration for their 12th birthday and I haven't even gotten a cake for my birthday since my parents died," she sighed, "life can be unfair at times."

They both stood in silence when Faith finally spoke up, "well, better get these to Betty now before she starts screaming and yelling about where have I been."

"Oh I'll walk you home," Luke said, "not safe to walk by yourself."

Faith laughed, "it's only a five minute walk, and it's not that far from the marketplace."

"Still you never know."

She laughed again, "alright, if you say so."

They both started to walk back to Faith's house.

"Hey so do you think your Auntie Betty will want to go to that party thing for the Princesses'?" Luke asked and looked over to Faith who disappeared.

Luke began to look around wondering where she went.

"Boo!" Faith jumped up behind him making him get scared and fall to the ground.

"Gotcha," she laughed.

Luke smiled and laughed softly, "and I still fall for that every time."

"Hey, you should get used to that already," she started to skip in front of him, "I should start making two of me like I did before."

"Oh please no, I hate when you do that. It makes my head hurt!"

Faith punched him in the arm, "I'm just teasing you!"

"Why do you even have those powers anyways?" Luke asked.

Faith stopped walking, "I really don't know, I was around four when they first started to appear. My father told me that a family member from a long time ago had the same powers I did and know they are passed down to me."

"So not even your parents had them?"

"Nope, not even them. They tried to help me out with controlling my powers and they did a good job," Faith sighed, "now my aunt Betty hates it when she sees me using my powers."

"At least you know how to control your powers and not freeze anything. Or shape-shift all the time!"

Faith laughed, "you're right, but it's only when I'm in fear that they get out of control. There's still so much to learn about them," Faith looked at her hands, "I just wish I knew where they really came from."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've had a serious case of writer's block and got really busy with school :( But now I'm back and ready to finish this story! I promise to not abandon this story!**

"Did you get what I wanted?" Aunt Betty asked.

Faith rolled her eyes when she wasn't looking and handed her the sack filled with the vegetables she asked for. Aunt Betty snatched the bag from her hand and went into the kitchen. Faith got mad at the fact that she didn't even tell her thank you.

"You're welcome by the way," Faith sassed.

Aunt Betty turned around to face her, "what did you say? You better watch your tone there."

"All I'm saying is that you could of said thank you. It's not that hard isn't it?"

"Whatever Faith, just go to your room. I don't want to see you tonight."

"You don't even know what today is do you?" Faith cried out.

"Oh I do know, but to be honest Faith, I don't really care."

Faith gasped at her aunt's harsh words, "what did I ever do to you? I always did everything you wanted me too ever since I started living here."

"If it weren't for your foolish parents I wouldn't have to be stuck with you! Why didn't your mother pay attention to where she was going, and your father too. I wasn't able to have any children and I couldn't get any help. My sister on the other hand, did get the help. She went and was able to get a baby, of course my sister always got what she wanted even when we were little."

"Why can't you just accept me?" Faith said softly.

"Because you are not my daughter. If I had a daughter, she wouldn't be a freak like you!" She pointed at Faith's hands

Faith jerked back and looked down at her hands, she felt the ground beneath her freezing. This happened every time she felt pain.

"I'm just going to go," Faith said, "I can't listen to you anymore."

She turned away from her Aunt Betty and went towards her room.

"Sad isn't it," Betty said before she went in, "there's no one out there who loves you. There's no where you can go because you're a nobody and you're worthless."

Faith couldn't take it anymore, she closed the door and felt her hear break into pieces. She sat at the edge of her bed, replaying the words her Aunt had just told her. What hurt her the most was that most of what she said was true, she started to think that she really was a nobody. At least she knows that she has Luke that would be with her, other than that she has no one. She then felt her powers start to take over, they started to freeze the whole room. Then her eyes turned red.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith sat in silence on her bed, the words of her aunt kept replaying over and over in her head. This wasn't her first time hearing harsh words that came from her aunt, she would say them all the time, but this time was different. She had said words to her that she's never heard her say before and what made it worst was that it was on her birthday too.

_There is no one out there who loves you, _the words replayed in her head. She felt her eyes get teary after she they had turned into her normal blue eyes instead of the red ones she usually got when she was mad. She still doesn't know why she does that. Faith wiped off the tears that went down her face and noticed that she had froze her room.

"Oh no," she whispered as she tried to find a solution to thaw her room. She looked at her hands and sighed because she has never done this with her magic. All of the powers that she knows of she had to teach herself to control them, although she still had trouble using them. The next few days, Faith tried her best to avoid her aunt and will always be out with Luke whenever she got the chance. At least she knows that Luke does love her because he has been with her for everything.

"The Princess's daughter birthday party is today," said Luke, "how about we try going?"

Faith scoffed, "as if my aunt will even let me. She hasn't really been the nicest you know."

Luke sighed, he really wanted to help his best friend out and sometimes he felt like he wasn't helping. "How about you just sneak out? I'm sure your aunt will never notice. It doesn't start for another two hours and by then the sun will be down, you said your aunt goes to sleep around the same time. Then, we'll be back before she even realizes it. I know it's a party to a spoiled little girl, but just imagine all the goodies and fun there will be there, and it's just for tonight."

Faith gasped, "I don't know Luke, what if my aunt does see me?"

"Don't think like that, just think that everything will be fine," Luke paused, "I got it, why don't you just make a replica of yourself like how you did the last time?"

Faith raised an eyebrow, "like with my powers?"

"Yeah! Just make a replica of yourself and have it sleeping in your bed, your aunt won't even notice the real you is gone."

Faith stood in silence, Luke did bring up a good idea, but she was still scared of going. She was scared of her aunt finding out, but she then realized not once has her aunt checked up on her while she was sleeping and she also wanted to just get away from her aunt for awhile."

"You know what," Faith said, "you're right. Lets go, lets get away from this and take all those things the royals have. I'm in the mood for some mischievous things."

Luke smiled, "I'm glad you agreed to go. I'll meet you here in two hours so we could go."

Faith nodded and they both went their ways.

Later that evening, Faith found her aunt asleep in her room already, so she then pretreated to her room. She closed the door behind her and went to her bed. Faith then created a replica of herself asleep in her bed and sighed in relief. Faith left her room and before she left, she froze the lock just to make sure and then walked out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Everything seems to be looking amazing Anna," Elsa said as she watched the workers set up everything in the ball room for the party tonight.

"Thank you Elsa," Anna said as she touched Elsa's arm.

Elsa smiled, "where are the birthday girls? They should be here right now, it's there big day!"

"Valerie is still in her room, probably sleeping and-"

"Mommy," a little girl's voice came from behind Anna.

Anna turned around, "Oh here's Elisa. What is it?"

"Mommy, this dress feels too tight," Elisa said tugging at the side of her dress.

Anna bent down to fix Elisa's dress. "There does it feel better now?" She asked.

Elisa twirled around in her dress, "it still doesn't feel right."

"Elisa, it doesn't feel like it's tight at all. Relax honey, you'll only wear this dress for today."

Elisa sighed, "I bet Valerie isn't going to have to wear an ugly dress like this!"

She turned around and walked away.

Anna and Elsa chuckled.

"Oh she's a really stinker huh?" Anna joked.

Elsa laughed, "she's still a little girl. She's so cute, both of them."

Anna smiled, "Well, I better go check on Valerie. Hopefully she's finally being productive."

Once Anna left, Elsa watched the workers fix everything up in for the party.

"How's it looking your majesty?" One of the workers asked.

"It's looking great! Thanks for all the help."

"Anytime your majesty."

Elsa smiled and looked down at the chain around her neck. She pulled it closer to her to admire the snowflake necklace she always wore. She sighed as she twirled it around her fingers knowing this is the only form of connection she has with her daughter. Ever since Elsa had made this necklace, she has never dared to take it off. She also hopes her daughter is still wearing hers as well or at least still has hers. Elsa still wishes with all her heart that she would be able to see her daughter, she wants to see how she grew up, how she's doing, but she can't. She has no idea where she could be, she just hopes she is doing well with her new parents. Elsa left the ballroom and thought about her daughter as she walked. The only images that would pop into Elsa's head were the ones when she saw her as a baby, so tiny and fragile in her arms. Elsa loved her two nieces very much, she would do anything for them, but she still wish her own daughter could be here with them.

Although Elsa didn't want to admit it, but she also missed Loki, her long-lost lover, the father of her baby. Elsa has not seen Loki since her daughter was born which was fourteen years ago. Elsa has not heard of him for fourteen years, she has no idea where he could be or what is he doing. There were times where she wished she could see him just one last time, even though he was horrible to her and dangerous to be around, she still loved him and always will.

"Oh Loki," Elsa whispered to herself, "why did you have to make everything so complicated?"

"Hey Faith," Luke said, "haven't you ever realized that you sort of have the same powers as the queen?"

Faith stopped in her path, "you mean like the snow queen, Queen Elsa? I have noticed it, but we really don't have the same powers. I don't think she can duplicate herself, well not that I know of."

"I think you should show her your powers when we go there, she'll probably be so amazed by them," Luke pause, "what if you guys are like related or something. Which is why you should share your powers with her and then you can become royalty!"

Faith scoffed, "Luke I think you're going a little too far with this. Maybe we do share the same power, but there's no way I can be related to Queen Elsa, like there's just no chance. Besides, I'm probably the last person to be a long lost relative of them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the super late update, school likes to get in the way of writing ): I'm almost out of school, so I'll be updating quicker! Please bear with me!**

"Welcome, welcome," one of the guards at the door said as they lead everyone in.

All the guest were amazed at how everything had turned out.

"It's so beautiful," a woman said as she walked in, "I can't wait to see the young princesses tonight. I bet they look beautiful."

Faith and Luke had finally made their way into the castle and looked around the whole ballroom.

"Wow," Faith said, "they sure know how to throw a party."

"I feel like it's a little plain," Luke said scratching his chin, "like something is missing."

Faith scoffed, "what are you talking about? It looks great, I wonder what they have in store."

As everyone gathered around to the ballroom, Kristoff came out and welcomed everyone there.

"Thank you all for coming," he began, "I'll like you to all enjoy our party we have put together for my daughters. Please enjoy yourself and have fun." Everyone began to clap as soon as he came down the stage. Anna and Elsa stood by and smiled as everyone applauded.

"Mommy," Valerie whispered.

"What is it baby?" Anna asked.

"I don't like this dress, it fits too tight." Valerie said as she pulled at her dress, "this is no fair, Elisa's dress fits her perfectly fine. Why can't my dress be like that?"

Anna sighed and crocheted down at Valerie's level, she began to fix up her dress. "I think you're just exaggerating you little stinker you," she bopped her nose, "your dress is fine. Now go play with the other kids, I'm sure they're dying to play with you. Oh, and get ready too, aunty Elsa might be throwing a little surprise for you in a little bit."

Valerie smiled, "I wanna know! I wanna know!"

Anna laughed, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." She kissed Valerie on her head, "now go along and play."

Valerie gave Anna a hug before she went off to play with her sister and a couple of the kids from the town.

Elsa started to walk to the center of the ballroom to catch everyone's attention.

"Are you ready?" She shouted.

Everyone smiled and cheered because they all knew what was going to happen. Faith and Luke both looked at each other confused at what the queen meant. Elsa stomped the ballroom floor and it all turned into ice, it became an ice rink, a signature trait of Elsa ever since she became queen. The guests skated their way and children laughed as each of played in the ice rink. Since Faith and Luke did not know this was going to happen they were slipping all over the place. Faith started to slide closer the middle where most of the people skating were, she tried so hard to avoid bumping into people and then she ended up bumping into the person she last wanted to bump into, the queen.

Faith tried to stop herself, but she had pushed into Elsa so hard that they had both fell over. Two of the workers saw Elsa fall over and rushed to her side.

"Your majesty, are you alright?!" The woman said as she helped Elsa up.

"Young lady," the other woman said to Faith, "you need to be careful where you are going. You could of hurt someone."

Not liking how the woman was talking to Faith, Elsa interrupted her, "It's alright," she said sternly, "it was only an accident. Besides no one got hurt."

Elsa later asked the two woman to leave and the rest of the people made way for Elsa so she could go over and help Faith.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked her.

Faith turned around to see the queen looking down at her, "yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Here let me help you up," Elsa grabbed onto Faith's arm and that's when she noticed Faith's necklace that was shaped as a snowflake. Elsa gasped softly.

Once Faith was standing, Elsa held onto her necklace.

"This is a beautiful necklace," she said, "where did you get it?"

Faith held onto her necklace after Elsa let go of it, "I don't know, I've had it ever since I was born and I never really wanted to take it off." Faith didn't want to say that it somehow was a connection to her powers because she didn't think Elsa would be interested to hear about them, even though they share similar powers.

"Oh," Elsa said softly, "It's a beautiful necklace."

Faith smiled, "thank you."

"Faith!" Luke called out.

Faith turned her attention to Luke, "I better go," she said to Elsa, "my friend is calling me. Thank you so much for helping me queen Elsa." Then she carefully walked away.

Elsa stood in silence, she knows who that young girl is. "Faith," she said to herself quietly, "Faith," she said again. Elsa then moved away from the crowd trying to avoid people as she held onto her necklace that looked exactly like hers.

"I found you," Elsa said as she felt a tear run down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The party had finally ended and everyone was leaded out the castle doors. Kristoff and Anna said thanked everyone who came at the doors.

"Thank you all for coming!" Anna cheered, "Hope you all had a great time."

"Everything was amazing," a woman said, "thanks for throwing a magnificent party for your daughters Princess Anna."

Anna smiled at her comment.

Anna noticed Elsa excluding herself from the crowd and when everyone left, Elsa ran off. Worried about what was going on, Anna went after her and followed her into her room. Elsa didn't notice Anna was behind her and shut her bedroom door before Anna came in. Elsa panted and paced around her room, thinking about Faith. After all these years, she finally found her and she didn't even have to go looking for her. She was here, at the party. Elsa looked over at her door to see Anna coming in.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

Elsa couldn't hold in her tears anymore, "Anna, I saw her."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Her? Who?"

"Her Anna," Elsa cried, "My baby girl, she was here."

Anna gasped, "W-what, how did you see her? What happened?"

"A young girl had accidentally bumped into me earlier at the party, I didn't notice anything until I went over to help up and that's when I saw this." She pulled out her necklace, "Remember I made her one when she was born? She was still wearing it, I asked her where did she get the necklace and she said she doesn't know. She said she has had it ever since she was born."

Anna saw that Elsa was about to break down and went over to hug her.

"Elsa, it was meant to be," Anna said as she held her sister, "It was faith that you and her would meet with each other."

Elsa gasped, "That's her name."

"Wait, what?" Anna jumped.

"Faith, her name is Faith. I heard a boy calling her and she went over." Elsa's voice began to crack, "All these years and I finally find out my daughter's name."

"It's not your fault," Anna said, "You only did this to protect her, to keep her from harm. How is she? How does she look?"

Elsa went to sit down at the side of her bed, "She looks just like him. She has his piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. I wonder what else she has of him." She looked over at Anna, "Anna, what if he found her already? What if she knows? He could be with her at this-"

"Elsa calm down," Anna cut her off, "Loki is not with her, he hasn't been here ever since she was born. There's not way he could know where she is. Just calm down Elsa."

Elsa took a deep breath and grabbed her necklace, "You're right, there's no way he could be with her or know where she is." She paused for a second, "But I want to change something."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"I want to be a part of her life, this is my chance."


End file.
